


Leave It Unsaid

by Salmonellagogo



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Dick took it upon himself to wake Jason up.





	Leave It Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble fills the Trust and Vow slot on my Trope Bingo card. I am so far behind asjdalsa.

Jason was woken up by the sound of his alarm and radio blaring to life. He remembered setting them for one o’clock in the afternoon, and it was only because he had been running himself ragged before he had finally gone to sleep that Dick had gotten the drop on him like this. He could feel the weight of Dick’s warm body, sitting astride his thighs.

It was too fucking early for this, he thought and said it out loud.

He received a snort as an answer.

A cheesy pop song started to play on the radio. Jason opened his eyes beneath the blindfold. It wasn't that tight. He could see light coming in from the bottom of the blindfold, discern the blur of Dick’s golden brown skin.

His hands were unbound. Jason could remove the blindfold if he wanted to. But, of course, Dick knew he wouldn't want to, not when Dick deliberately did that. Like he’s making a point of it. Like he’s _challenging_ Jason. Sneaky motherfucker.

Jason flexed his shoulders, bucking up his hips to dislodge Dick. Dick hissed and swatted his chest.

“Be good, or I will find a rope,” Dick said.

Jason raised his eyebrows. “What makes you think I don’t want that?”

“Do you?” Dick replied, and Jason could picture his narrowed eyes.

Jason grinned and didn’t say anything. He wasn’t hard, but soon enough he would be, and like a promise, Dick leaned in to kiss him. It was a chaste kiss, but Jason darted his tongue out to lick Dick’s bottom lip, bit into it and soon, Dick reciprocated in kind. He wanted to touch Dick, fingers twitching against the sheets, but he didn’t. Dick would taunt, would try to make Jason _move_ , would see how long Jason could stay still.

Jason jumped a little when Dick skimmed his hand down Jason’s chest and pinched one of his nipples. They stopped kissing. Dick mouthed at the side of Jason’s lips and down to his jaw.

“You’re so beautiful, Little Wing,” he said.

Jason let out an involuntary moan and shivered. They weren’t in a relationship. There was never any promise of anything between them, but in that moment, hearing those words, Jason felt they were as close as Nightwing’s version of the three important words he could have said.


End file.
